


Risky Business

by chief_johnson



Series: Little Devils [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chief_johnson/pseuds/chief_johnson
Summary: Amanda proves to Olivia that she knows her '80s dance moves. 200-word drabble, set in the Devilish universe.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the lingerie drabble, but I haven't forgotten about that one. ;) This is just a bit of fluff I thought of when I heard "Old Time Rock and Roll" on the radio today.

* * *

She slid a full three feet past the sofa, careening straight for the bookcase.

Olivia leaned forward, prepared to spring into action, in the event of a head-on collision. _Hello, 911? My girlfriend just got KO'd by a shelf because she thinks she's Tom Cruise. Come quick._

But Amanda applied the brakes just in time, her white crew socks skidding to a halt, then strutting back in Olivia's direction. She popped the collar on her pink Oxford—her only other attire, besides the tidy whities that peeked from underneath—and proceeded to gyrate while Bob Seger wailed in the background. The girl had rhythm, there was no denying that.

"That kinda music just soothes my soul," she mouthed along, hips rocking closer by the minute. Another step, she'd be giving Olivia a lap dance. "I reminisce about the days of old . . ."

"Okay, _Risky Business_, I believe you." Olivia gave the blonde a playful clap on the rear, but didn't remove her hand. Instead, she guided Amanda that last step, seating the woman in her lap. She nuzzled at the pink shirt collar, trailing kisses. "You know all the moves."

"Told ya."

"Wait till you see my _Flashdance_," Olivia burred in her ear.

* * *


End file.
